


I do what I want when I want to. And I want You.

by my_alluring_melody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Reveal, Romance, School Play, Teen Angst, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_alluring_melody/pseuds/my_alluring_melody
Summary: "You know what." she spoke softly as if the words were meant more for herself then for him. She stared up at the cloudless sky as she spoke. The soft evening  breeze shifting her through her hair, creating wafts of vanilla and sugar in the air."I may not always be brave, but sometimes I'm stupid and that's pretty damn close." And the soft smile that graced her lips turned to a smirk and the sweet gaze the held her crystal blue eyes turn rebellious before the look disappeared along with the rest of her over the edge of the balcony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back guys! Okay so ive been thinking about this story for a loooong time now, and I'm determined to see it through to the very end! I know the summary sounds like it could be sad but beside being awkward teenage angsty feelings I want this story to be very fun and fluffy, soooo with out further delay lets get this story started!

A slow clap filled the previously silent auditorium, the pressure still heavy.  
"Marvelous," the source of the clapping spoke, shaking marinette from her trance ending up with her dropping Adrien from her arms to the stage floor. “This is amazing, oh no no no this, this is miraculous!." the director of the school play continued completely ignoring the frantic students surrounding her. " Oh but we’ll have to start with rearranging the script and you have to start practice right away, and how could I forget the costumes!” Both teens mirrored the look of confusion as marinette helped Adrien up after apologizing profusely, before he spoke up.  
“ Excuse me ms bluchè but what exactly are you talking about?” She quickly spun to face the oblivious teens with excitement buzzing all her features.  
“You, mr. Agreste. and ms. Cheng here, will play our leads! “  
Thank the Kwamis adrien has reached his feet by then because if marinette had still been pulling him up she surely would have dropped him for the second time.  
“ But ms. I didn’t audition!” Marinette spoke just before she was literally pushed out of the way by the princess herself (insert very strong eyeroll, like oh my god I can see my brain eyeroll) A.K.A Chloe Bourgouis

"Ms. bluche! I think you might be mistaken here." chloe all but hissed through her teeth.

"Adrien and I were supposed to be the lead! its the best way to get the play publicized and I mean come on marinette dupain-cheng cant play the princess I think we all can see why." of course marinette had to have dropped Adrien on the floor why couldn't it have been chloe instead.

"oh chloe, first of all its acting. Anyone can be whoever they want to, but fortunately your right, marinette can not be our princess." okay ouch, as if marinette's self esteem hadn't been damaged enough that day lets just add on to it, but before chloe could even scoff at the comment the director continued. "Because marinette will be our prince!"

"wait what?!" all three teens remarked in unison.

"Yes dear children and Adrien will play our princess!" Ms. Bluche seem quite pleased with herself in the moment, the rest of the student could help but find the humor in the situation, Nino and Alya all but doubling over in laughter, for Adrien and Marinette their confusion returned, and chloe, well chloe found it ridiculous, Utterly ridiculous and wanted no part in it. How did they manage to get them selves in this situation. (wait... did I tell ... how they got themselves in this situation... cue the spongebob voice!)

TWELVE AND A HALF MINUTES EARLIER~

"wow nate the back drop is really coming together!" marinette chimed breaking the artist of his intense focus.

"well I wanna make sure your costumes have a scene to really show them off" he quipped shyly

"everything will match up perfectly I'm sure." 

"Ha are you kidding me!" is there a name for someone who ruins moments, nothing comes up in urban dictionary, so well just forever call the person who ruins moments Chloe.

"Those colors are all wrong, how is the tone of my skin supposed to shine if the colors behind me are draining me out! it needs to be redone!" she screeched Sabrina behind her agreeing.

"chloe were not redoing anything even if we wanted to the play is in two weeks we don't have enough time. Plus you don't even know if your being the princess" marinette threw back to chloes whining.

"of course I'm being the princess and Adrien out there is going to be the prince." she said gesturing to Adrien on the stage reading lines to the director. "wanna know why, because even if there was someone who could be a better princess then me, which there isn't, Adrien and I are known by all of paris and well be the ones bringing the audience in." 

"whatever chloe, youll have to audition still like the rest of the students who want to be in the play, and youll have to do it in front of this back drop."

"oh will I? because with all the paint cans everywhere someone could I don't know fall or trip or maybe even," chloe continued speaking as she went to kick one of the cans towards the painting, and both marinette and Nathaniel braced themselves for paint splatter but nothing came.

"Ha! nice try chloe but looks like you kicked the wrong- wait whats the noise." the teens quieted at the sounds of... hissing kind of? Marinette looked down to the paint can chloe kicked watching as the rope that was tied around it came unwinding, flying up the wall, around the bars that hung from the ceiling, and down towards the stage holding a stage light with it, all coming down extremely fast towards the oblivious auditioning Adrien.

Channeling her inner ladybug, marinette sprinted on the stage, managing to sweep Adrien off his feet and out of the way before the light hit either of them. For marinette she was in ladybug mode making sure the danger was out of the way, for Adrien he was in awe as the wind rushed through her hair and the light crashing created sparks behind her as she held him  bridal style strongly  in her arms.

...

so yeah Adrien didn't mind that marinette was gonna be his prince for the play and sure he could be the princess he already wears makeup for modeling so why not, well looking over at the terrified marinette who stood stalk still as the director went on about the play, Adrien wasn't sure if they were gonna make it in the next two weeks.

“Alya you promised!” Marinette commanded towards her best friend.  
“Oh come on girl the fact that I happened to be vlogging for the play the moment you literally sprinted to action is like one in a million, there has to be a reason why I got the video!” Marinette rolled her eyes, tired of watching the video of her “rescuing” Adrien, let alone all the comments she got from her classmates.  
“It was a coincidence, just like the light, just like me being the one to help him, but you did promise you wouldn’t post it!”  
“Fine a promise is a promise but why are you beating yourself up about this you get to work with Adrien you should be happy!”  
“Of course I’m happy to work with him but not on stage! Alya, I literally knocked him out of his audition, took his role, and plus what if I become a mess on stage cause I like him! Then everyone in the audience will see us as fools! “  
“Ah classic marinette always over thinking!” Marinette let her head fall to her desk with a thump continuing to mope as a figure approached their table.  
“Hey Alya, Marinette!” Marinette recognized the angelic voice immediately and though her face flushed and heart beat skipped a few times she just didn’t have the energy to be explosive with her reaction, so all that came from her was a soft groan.  
“Is she okay,” Adrien slightly lowered his voice to Alya, but loud enough for her to hear hoping he’d get an answer from the girl herself.  
“She’s just nervous about being able to memorize all her lines in time for the play,” Adrien nodded his head in thought before speaking to the head that still sat on the desk adding little to the conversation.  
“ if your worried marinette, I was able to get my schedule moved around a bit for the play, we could get together and practice!” At this point marinette rose her head from her desk clearing her throat,  
“Uh yeah, great, that great sounds, I mean sounds great!”  
“ great we can switch off between my place and yours then, we can message each other more about the details!” Adrien spoke enthusiastically! Don’t get him wrong marinette wasn’t the closest to Adrien out of their group but they were still friends and anytime that called for hanging out with friends was a good time! Marinette just nodded her head frantically before Adrien called his goodbyes before leaving the classroom.  
“Alya... I’ll be lucky if I make it out of these two weeks alive, let alone fully rehearsed for a play,”  
“Don’t worry girl you’ll be the Prince Charming that’ll whoo that damsel in distress.” The girls spoke as the headed out of the final class of the day.  
“Adrien is not a damsel in distress” Alya shrugged her arms as they made they’re way out the school.  
“ With how oblivious he is im sure he will be,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know these first chapters are kind of boring but trust me I got BIG plans for this story just bare with me I gotta make all my puzzle pieces fit !

Okay deep breath in and deep breath out. Okay! She could do this Marinette could do this! She confidently confided in herself. Until the doorbell rang and all her resilience went out the window! Maybe she can do this or maybe she can’t! No she most certainly couldn’t! She couldn’t do this today but she also couldn’t leave Adrien standing at the door! So she forced her hand to the door handle and pulled it opened.

“Hey Marinette! Ready to get this rehearsal on!”

“As ready be I’ll ever! Er uh as ready as I’ll ever be!” Adrien chuckled at her quip before a large shadow fell behind Marinette.

“Heading our darling,” the large man spoke.

“Yes papa Adrien and I are going to park to rehearse for the play!”

“Ah yes monsieur Agreste, or as I’ve been told princess now?” Tom spoke with a deep laugh as Marinette whines beside him. Adrien’s cheeks turned a tinted pink but for the most part kept his cool!

“Haha that’s right, it’s sure to make thr play more interesting, it’s good seeing you again mister dupain!”

“Oh come on son! You’ve been here enough times, call me Tom!” He said patting him good naturally on the back as he laughed, but still Adrien could tell this man could easily toss him with one hand. Before anyone could say anything else, Marinette pushes Adrien out the door along with herself,

“Alright, well go lets, I mean let’s go! We don’t have much time before the play better use it wisely,so we’ll be back later !” And with that she made her way out the door with him in front.

“Have you ever watched Star Wars cause you remind of yoda.”Adrien called back to her, This caused Tom to have a laughing fit,she replied with a groan as she closed the door behind her.

 

 

It was a short walk to the park, good thing to because Marinette had no idea what to talk about!

“Alright so do you want to start from the beginning or is there a particular scene you want to try!” Adrien quipped as he placed his bag on the ground beside the bench they took and pulled his script out.

“Well before we start I haven’t exactly figured out how to play my character, I mean I’m not exactly the princely type,”

“Hmmm yeah I guess I haven’t put much thought into my situation either,” Marinette’s shoulders drooped,

“ I’m sorry Adrien, I don’t know how I managed to get us into the predicament, and I know you were auditioning for the prince, but now I’m the prince and we only have two weeks to figure this out! And I’m such clutz and I dropped you on the stage!”Marinette continued to ramble, man didn’t she need to breath.

“Whoa Whoa Marinette! It’s cool! I wasn’t auditioning for the prince I was just auditioning I didn’t care what role I got, but I wanted to be apart of the play, and I can’t paint, or build props or sew like you, so this was my contribution. And plus!”

Adrien spoke placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to look him in the eye. “All I can offer to the play is a pretty face and some lines, If it wasn’t for you getting me out the way, I would’ve been a pancake, and I wouldn’t be any help to the play at all! I’m really great full for you helping me.” Marinette smiled at him before speaking,

“Thank you Adrien but your more than that! Your not just a pretty face, I-i mean not that your face isn’t pretty! You’ll be a great princess! Not that you look like a girl but I just mean you do great cause you always do great!”

Adrien laughed, a genuine laugh that Marinette was happy to hear  after blaming herself for stealing his role. 

“Thanks Mari,” the nickname cause her cheeks to heat up,

“N-no promblem!”

“Alright back to the task at hand! How are we going to play these people? You wouldn’t happen to know any princesses would you?” Adrien called they both laughed but for different reasons, Marinette knew he was pulling a joke, Adrien on the other hand found it ironic that here he was speaking about being a princess to chat noir’s princess herself. Wait did he just say chat noir’s ? I mean yeah he’s the only one who calls her that and she doesn’t seem to mind much but that doesn’t mean she’s his. Adrien tried to picture someone like luka calling her princess. It didn’t leave a right feeling in his stomach.

“No unfortunately I don’t know any princesses, unless you count the princess of sass,” she said before covering her mouth quickly .

“ oooh you mean Chloe? Hmmm I could do that,” Adrien stood up clearing his throat, before speaking in a high pitched voice, “is that witch seriously gonna make me walk up all these stairs, and there so dirty! Ridiculous utterly ridiculous!”

Marinette doubled over laughing at his sarcastic nature,

“As fun as it would be to see you act that way an entire play I don’t think a prince could save a bratty princess.”

“Hmmm you have a point there, guess I need a new tatic, what about you have any ideas,”

“You wouldn’t happen to know any princes would you?” She questioned and he chuckled sitting back down beside her,

“I’m sure some have gone to my dads parties and what not, but personally when you saved me on stage I thought you were pretty cool, kinda like ladybugs character,” Marinette choked on her saliva! He didn’t know did he! She cautiously eyed him as he spoke. “That’s it! Maybe you don’t need to find you inner prince, but your inner hero!” Marinette thought about it, maybe she should let ladybug shine on stage, not literally of course but let her ladybug out, she’s playing a character so no one should act strange on why her personality is different, but could lady bug be the princely type.

“ I think that’s a great idea Adrien I’ll have to think harder about it,” Adrien was just about to reply back when a crash from the other side of park was heard, speaking of ladybug looks like she needed, Marinette thought to herself. Both teen respectively made a decision to “go and hide” before transforming and setting out for a new battle!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho!!! My plan is finally starting to take form you guys don’t see it yet but there’s definitely some good future references in here that I’m excited for! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far even if it’s a slow start I’ll keep trying to update quickly!

Despite being in the same area, chat noir arrived to the akuma first, but was shortly joined by ladybug,  
“Hey kitty, thought I would’ve beat you here,” ladybug remarked catching her partners attention,  
“I happened to be in the area, I don’t know what the Akumas motives are yet but I’m pretty sure it’s personal gain this take your miraculous that,”  
“Haha oh is the kitty bored?” She said chuckling  
“Ha as if I could be bored when your around!”  
“Alright Tom cat, as much I’d love to stick and chat we have a job to do!”  
“My lady! Was that a pun!” He quipped excitedly,  
“No, it was a play on words!” She called before throwing her yo-yo to a nearby post before swinging into action.  
“Haha that’s definition of a pun!” He called following after her. They fell a few feet away from the akumas presence before he began to tell his story, they always tell there story no one want to just jump into action.  
“I am the trainer! Dogs can trained to sit and act obediently, but people will always snap and bite! Well know more, you will finally learn to play nice!”  
“Um, cat usually do there own thing, y’know we’re independent like that!” Chat called out the akuma.  
“Well you won’t be a cat any more once I get that miraculous.”  
“If you want it you’ll have to come get it!” Ladybug called enticing the akuma more.  
“Oh I don’t play fetch but my dogs do!” The trainer pulled out a black whistle from around his neck before he blew into causing a loud screech to be heard over Paris. The hero’s covered there ears but the whistle ceased.  
“Ha is that all you got!” Chat yelled at the akuma mockingly but fell short when the ground started shaking ever so slightly and the sound of rumbling was coming closer. From around the gate of the park suddenly appeared hundreds of rabid looking dogs all heading straight for the hero’s. Ladybug took a defensive stance ready to on any animal she needed to but before any could reach her chat whisked her up and used his staff to lift them to a high roof.  
“Chat what was that! We could’ve taken care of that easily! Look the akuma is obviously in the whistle so I’ll distract the pups and you- Chat are you okay,” ladybug asked looking over at the leather clad hero who was currently kneeling on the roof, clinging to the edge as he watch the dogs below him. His shoulders were hunched and his ear lay flat on his head.  
“ Chat don’t tell me you afraid of dogs,” he didn’t answer so she rested a hand on his causing him to take his eyes from the scene below and meet her bluebell ones.  
“In my civilian life I’m not afraid, well not particularly I mean rabid dogs are not something I want to approach. “ he spoke softly “but I think my Kwami and his cat tendencies when I’m in the suit play a role on some things.”  
“Chat if you can’t do this I won’t blame you, we all have our weaknesses. I can draw the dogs away but I’m going to need you to take care of the akuma.”  
“ I can’t let you do that ladybug you have to be around to capture the akuma and purify it. But I’ll be honest, I’m scared to take on the dogs.”  
“Okay Chat, well be scared and then do it anyways! No one is asking you to fight monsters and villains and even dogs and not be scared, we’re super hero’s but we’re people too. It’s okay to be afraid but we over come our fears by heading them straight on, and I’ll be right here with you to support you along the way!”  
Adrien was touched, every time they saw each other he found a new reason to love ladybug, she was wise and beautiful, but over she was kind and his best friend so he stood up and took a deep breath.  
“Okay, I won’t let you down bugaboo!”  
“You never do kitty!”  
And with that final note they sprang into action. The akuma overall was an easy fight, the young man had gotten upset when the owner of dog came in to have her dog trained and criticized his tactics.  
“Bien joue!” They called giving their signature fist bump when both their miraculous beep alerting them of the time they had left,  
“Well I guess that’s my cue!” Chat said turning to take off but was stopped by ladybugs call.  
“Chat wait!”  
“Yes my lady!” He turned back to her and asked.  
“I’m really proud of you Chat and I’m lucky to have you as my partner. I just wanted to tell you that and that you can always come to me as a friend too!” Chats heart swelled with joy.  
“I’m even more lucky to have you ladybug and you can always come to me as well!” With one swoop he grab her hand bowed and kissed her knuckles before throwing a two figure salute and vaulting away! Ladybug watched for a second as his figure disappeared when an idea popped into her head

When both hero’s detransformed and gave their Kwamis their respected snacks, Marinette and Adrien made it back to their bench.  
“Marinette, thank god your safe, I was able to find a place to hide during the attack it seems like you did too!”  
“ yeah, im glad to see you safe too! I found cover. But was also able to see the battle with ladybug and chat noir!”  
“Oh really! How cool all I saw was a bunch of dogs running by!” Adrien slightly blushed at the thought of Marinette seeing them fight, hopefully she didn’t seem him turn tail and run.  
“Oh yeah! They had to fight off like a hundred of them, how brave right! But I was thinking about what you told me earlier about letting my inner superhero out and I think I have the perfect idea of how I want my character to be!”  
“Oh really, so are you gonna take my advice and base it off of ladybug?” Adrien thought about it and Marinette has plenty of strong characteristics that match ladybug he was sure she’d manage to create a strong character base off her.  
“Close but not quite, I’m thinking more of a chat noir-esq type character!” She said proudly. Adrien was flattered to say the least and tried picture Marinette with his alter egos quirks but had trouble imagining it.  
“Really what makes you chose chat noir?” He asked curiously.  
“Well he’s just as strong as ladybug and what can I say he’s got a knightly aspect about him with the way he acts! I think it’ll be fun to try and express some Alley cat swagger don’t you think? But it’s definitely gonna be difficult, I’ll have to go on the ladyblog and see if I could find any pointer I could use, it probably be easier if I had a chance to meet him,” Marinette continued rambling completely oblivious to Adrien at this point and deep in her thought, but while she continue, Adrien made a mental note for chat noir to stop by his favorite bakery. The two teens called it for the day before heading their separate ways home. Only 13 days left until the play and lots of work still had to be done, but Marinette was starting to actually look forward to the play, maybe this wouldn’t as much of a disaster as she thought, or at least she hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tikki spots off,” Marinette called before dumping her form onto her bed, today had been a long day. It was the first day of rehearsal and they barely made it through the first scene and right after a late finish she had to run home to transform and head to patrol. This is was one of the reasons Marinette didn’t want to join the play. She was just fine helping back stage and the costumes. Don’t even remind her, she still had to finish the costumes! It was going to be a long two weeks. As much as she wanted to sleep right then and there, Marinette forced herself up and over to her sewing machine.   
“Marinette, I know we might be stretched for time but you really do need to get some rest!” The little god flew over, sitting her self on Marinette’s shoulder as she spoke.   
“I know tikki but the faster I get this done the more time I’ll have to not worry about it. “  
“I suppose your right, but don’t stay up too late,”  
“I won’t, I promise.” And with that tikki flew off to fall asleep. Marinette turned on the Disney track to sleeping beauty hoping it would spark some inspiration, or at least let her memorize some of her lines, as she got to work. She had all but finished the hat, gloves, boots and pants for her costume when a crash came from her balcony resounded causing her to jump from her desk. She cautiously made her way up her loft to the hatch to her skylight and peaking out.   
“Chat noir?” She asked curiously before the figure spun around to face her,  
“Princess! I uh sorry I was just taking a stroll and I didn’t see the pots and uh yeah,” Marinette looked down towards chats feet noticing the small flower pot broken on the floor, then back up to see his guilty look. Adrien did feel guilty yes because he broke her plant but really cause he was lying, Marinette wanted help for her character but Chat didn’t know that, so he couldn’t just stop by and knock saying ‘hey, heard you need help’ but Marinette and chat still weren’t close enough to be let hang out tonight buddies either! So Marinette’s plant had to be sacrificed.  
“ it’s okay, I can’t tell you how many I’ve broken with how clumsy I am.” She spoke grabbing a small dust pan and hand broom.   
“I’ll replace it for you! Cats honor!” Marinette considered telling him it wasn’t necessary, but she knew there was no arguing with him.   
“So what bring the cat out so late hm? There’s no trouble is there,” she ask but he quickly shook his head.   
“No no trouble just need from fresh air every once and awhile. “ Marinette nodded her head, she understood. Being lady bug is hard and sometimes you just want to enjoy it capabilities with out having to fight someone or something.   
“And what about you, why are you up so late Princess?” Marinette chuckled and the irony of the nickname in the position she was in.   
“I was working on some costumes for the play my school is having.”   
“Oooh a play! What are you guys doing?” Sometimes Adrien really disliked this part of being chat noir playing dumb and acting like he knew nothing.  
“It’s a rendition of sleeping beauty. “  
“Ooh that’s exciting! Are you going to be in it!” Marinette sighed before she spoke.   
“Yes actually I happen to be playing one of the leads.”  
“Oooh so the princess gets to play the princess, very fitting.” She stuck her finger out waving it,  
“Ah ah not the princess.”  
“Then the fairy god mothers?” Adrien of course knew her role but he could have a little fun teasing her,  
“ nope!” She said popping the p at the end.  
“The little mermaid?”  
“That’s not even the right story!” Chat drew in a gasp,  
“ don’t tell me your the evil witch!” Marinette laughed.  
“You got me! I’ve gone to the dark side!”   
“Princess no! How could this be I thought I raised you better than this!” Chat fake cried causing Marinette to double over in laughter, after a few seconds Chat joined with her.  
“Okay okay but for real who are you playing?” He asked after they finally calmed down.  
“Well actually I’m playing the prince.”   
“Ooh that’s edgy, I like it.” Marinette rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah well it’s not the easiest part for me to play.”  
“Yeah but when has Marinette dupain-cheng ever back down from a challenge, don’t think I forgot how you helped with evilistrator and weredad!”  
“You know Chat you always know what to say,” she said chuckling   
“Could you tell that to ladybug”  
“Haha I’m sure she knows” chat stood proudly like he won first place in the Olympics.  
“ so princess- er or prince, okay that’s not gonna be something to get used to, “   
“Haha yes please don’t call me prince”  
“You got it, but how do you plan on turning on your princely charms,”  
“Well actually, quite the coincidence you stoped by cause I was actually trying to take some pointers from you,”  
“Ohh are you saying I’m a prince then!” He said leaning into her space a bit more. Marinette lightly pushed him away by the nose,  
“Well your more like a knight then a prince but I figure that’s pretty close,”  
“ well I’m flatter! What do you want to know!” Marinette paused,  
“Hmm I guess I haven’t thought about what to ask yet,”  
“Well why don’t you act out a scene and I’ll tell you what I think,”  
“That’s a great idea chat! Give me one second I’ll go grab the script.” She spoke before running back through the skylight and returning with her script. Marinette went over the scene where her character first appears meeting the princess in the woods, but it was choppy and stiff.   
“Hmm okay, your obviously nervous, what are you thinking about when you read your lines,” Chat spoke.   
“That if I mess up the whole audience is gonna laugh and I’ll make a fool out myself and everyone on stage and Chloe will never let me live it down and I’ll be thrown in to a life of exile for the rest of my school years!”  
“Whoa Whoa Mari, calm down, none of that is gonna happen!” Adrien was genuinely concerned, he had no idea her self esteem could be so low for someone with so many talents and great personality traits. “First of all, why would you even think that so many people think your great! I’m a superhero for cats sake and I think your awesome! “ A slight blush graced Marinette’s cheeks as he spoke, she was flattered that her partner thought both sides of her were satisfactory. “Second instead thinking about what lines your reading, think about what your saying and who your saying it to, and if all else fails instead of thinking people might laugh at you do something to purposefully make them laugh.”  
“Wow Chat that was very insightful of you, thank you!”  
“Of course princess, anything for a friend!” Before they had the chance to continue, Chats ring beeped signaling his limited time, “Well looks like I’ve stayed out long enough.”  
“I do appreciate your advice chat, um do you possibly think, that maybe if there’s an akuma free day and your free, you could help me more with my lines,” Chat was about to answer immediately before he paused and thought,  
“Will these rehearsals have pastries involved,”  
“Come on Chat who do you think your talking to, as if there wouldn’t be any involved”  
“ then it would be my honor princess,”   
“Great, just make sure to knock instead breaking my plants okay?”  
“Hey I said I’d replace it!”  
“Yeah yeah! Have a good night chat!”  
“See you soon princess!” Marinette made her way back to her room as chat dissapeared into the night. Chat gave her some things to think about for sure, but for now all Marinette needed to do was get some sleep, she could worry about the rest tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap two chapters in one day! I’m on a roll baby!

“Your a prince and your going to marry a princess!” Alya who was playing the king spoke her lines, it was fitting because she was kind of the mom friend to their group.   
“Now father, you’re in the past living, this is the-“   
“No, Marinette that was wrong,” the director called interrupting her. “It’s ‘you’re living in the past,”the director sighed from off the stage. “Alright students I think we’ll end rehearsal here today,” she spoke rubbing her temples before gathering her belongings. Marinette shoulders fell, she messed up again. They had done a couple rehearsals now and with the help from chat she thought she was really improving but she continued to struggle.   
“Don’t worry girl you just need to be more confident!” Alya said patting the girl on the back, before Adrien joined them.  
“Yeah mari, you just have to let your brave side show,”   
“As if! This play is going to be a disaster, we should’ve stuck to the original story were im the princess and we wouldn’t be a week away from the play with the whole production working twice as hard because of your mistakes, you can’t even get one line right!” Chloe called from the seats below the stage.  
“That’s not true at all Marinette gets a lot of her lines right!” Adrien retorted to Chloe.  
“Yeah she only makes mistake every once in awhile,” Alya added. Marinette still hadn’t spoke yet, she new Adrien and Alya meant well but she didn’t find much positivity in there words and Chloe wasn’t helping much either.   
“Don’t worry about her Mari she’s just salty cause she didn’t get her way,” Alya spoke,  
“Yeah thanks al, it’s been a long rehearsal though and I have more costumes to work on so I’m gonna head home.”   
“Alright girl well text me when you get there.” Adrien watched as the dejected girl gathered her stuff and left. Tonight was probably a night for chat noir.   
By the time the sun had started setting and Adrien had finished his photo shoot he was ready to let the “perfect model child” facade drop and be chat noir. With having to rearrange his schedule for the play, his father hadnt been thrilled with everything going lately, in fact things had been more rough at home so getting out to spend time with Marinette was pretty relaxing to say the least. Of course they took the rehearsal parts seriously, Marinette jotting down notes and pointers and listening to what he thought, but they also took snack breaks and every few times would get into a scarcastic argument, he really enjoyed spending time with her, almost, if not just as much as he did with ladybug, he found he didn’t have to act as the perfect son as he did as Adrien In front of practically everyone, and he didn’t need to be the almighty hero that chat noir was supposed to be, he could just have fun and hang out with a girl he liked. Well okay not like like, like yeah Marinette was cute, and was just a sassy as ladybug could be and that cute thing she didn’t with her tongue when she focused on her work was adorable, but Marinette was a friend! You can admit you think a girl is cute and had beautiful bluebell eyes that you sometime get lost in with out saying you like her okay! She’s just a friend. A friend who was currently pacing back and forth on her balcony talking to herself.   
“Why princess, you didn’t have to wait for me.” He quipped as he landed perched on her railing, but he went unnoticed as she continued to mumble to herself,  
“Uh Princess?” Still no answer  
“Marinetteeee,” He called leaving the railing to walk towards her, but still no signs of acknowledgement.   
“Mari!” He said louder grabbing her shoulders to have her face him and she gasp at the sudden contact.   
“Chat! You scared me!” She yelled smacking his arm “Don’t do that!”  
“Ow! Hey I’ve been calling you for two minutes!” He said rubbing his arm pouting.  
“Oh, you were? Ugh I’m sorry,” she said plopping down on the lawn chair she had set up. “It was a rough day guess I’m just out of it,” she said covering her face with her hands.   
“What’s wrong? Do I need to beat someone up.” He said kneeling down beside her. She laughed softly at his question.   
“No, no one needs to be harmed,”  
“ are you sure cause I’ll do it, I’m a knight remember you said so your self,”  
“Thanks kitty but I’ll be fine,” she said scratching behind his leather ear causing him to melt into her hand. Yeah she’s just a friend!   
“Okay so tell me what’s wrong,” Marinette let a heavy sigh out through her nose before jumping back up to her feet. Chat immediately felt dejected at the loss of contact,just a friend!   
“Ugh it’s just I know they all mean well, well not Chloe that is, but my friends,” chat listened closely watching her figure return to a slow pace,   
“But I can’t help finding the negative in their words, mari only messes up every once in awhile, Mari just be more confident, Marinette can’t speak one line correctly, Marinette just be brave!” She huffed, and Adrien felt guilt reside in his chest, he knew he was part to blame, maybe instead of saying what she could improve on , he should of praise her for how far she’s come, he knows more then anyone how hard she’s worked on top of making all the costumes and helping out elsewhere amongst the play.  
“I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t even audition I just got pulled in to this!” She stopped pacing standing at her railing over looking the city, “maybe Chloe was right, it would’ve been better if this just went normally,” that was when Adrien decided to put his two cents in,  
“No!” He shouted startling her, “ you have worked to hard and come to far to give up now, and yeah maybe it wouldve been easier to do it normally, but sometimes normal is boring, and when do the good things in life ever come easily!” Marinette stared shocked as he ranted on,  
“Mari I don’t know how many times I’ve told you this but I will continue to tell you until you get it through that stubborn head of yours, you’re amazing okay! And god dammit princess or prince you’re going to sweep everyone off their feet!” Marinette sighed but a smiled graced her lips,  
“Seriously how do you always know what to say?” She questioned  
“Cause I’m paw~some!”  
“I take it back,” she said dead panned,   
“Haha no taksies backsies!” Marinette rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face, as she was lost in thought.   
"You know what." she spoke softly as if the words were meant more for herself then for him. She stared up at the cloudless sky as she spoke. The soft evening breeze shifting her through her hair, creating wafts of vanilla and sugar in the air. She’s just a friend!  
"I may not always be brave, but sometimes I'm stupid and that's pretty damn close." And the soft smile that graced her lips turned to a smirk and the sweet gaze the held her crystal blue eyes turned rebellious before the look disappeared along with the rest of her over the edge of the balcony. It took Chat a second to react, mainly because he was had no idea what happened, surely Marinette wouldn’t jump off her balcony. Chat saw her figure leave the railing from the corner of his eyes and where Marinette once was standing, she no longer was.  
Holy shit.   
Adrien hopped over the railing in one fluid motion kicking of the railing to propel himself faster towards the figure currently heading straight to the concrete below!  
It took him seconds to reach her and pull his staff out and jam it into the building to stop then from getting any closer to the ground, but it could’ve been seconds that she would’ve reached it before he was able to grab her. Adrien was trying to catch his breath and figure out just WHAT the hell happened! When he felt Marinette shaking in his arms,  
“Marinette are you okay, did you hit something, I caught you before you hit the ground what happened!” But Marinette’s stifling turned to a snort which turned into laughter, and Adrien still had no idea what was going on! He raised them back up to her balcony and set the historical girl down and she immediately fell to her knees rolling over in laughter. By this point Adrien confusion mostly subsided and he was getting angry.  
“Marinette dupain-cheng, are you out of your mind! Why the hell would you do that!?” He yelled but was drowned out by the girl who laughed even harder at his interrogation. Chat fell to his knees watching the girl before she sat up and tried, mostly failed to calm herself.  
“Oh come on kitty don’t pout like that,” she spoke through her laughs wiping a tear from her eye, but he wasn’t having it!  
“Are you trying to kill yourself! Are you trying to kill me, you literally gave me a heart attack!”  
“Are you saying I make your heart race?” She said jokingly leaning in to his personal space. A bright pink flushed against his cheeks though it was mostly hidden by his mask. He grabbed hold of her shoulders  
“Marinette why would you do that!?” He asked again.   
“Because I knew you’d catch me,” the answer made his heart stop. God was this girl literally trying to kill him!  
“But what if I hadn’t?”  
“I wouldn’t have done it, if I doubted that you could,” she said showing her bright smile for the world to see.  
“You’re crazy,”  
“More or less, but now I know.”  
“Know what exactly?” He said rubbing his temples at her antics  
“That nothing is going to stand in my way of being an amazing prince!”  
“How exactly does that justify you jumping off a five story building?!”  
“Because if I can trust myself to jump and I can trust you to catch me, I can trust myself to read some lines and trust my friends to be there to play along.”  
“Okay but you had to jump off a building to figure that out?”  
“Have you ever known me to do things the normal way?” He stared at like she was crazy, anyone would! His ring began to beep and he knew he had to go but he was still rooted in his spot from shock.  
“Thanks for cheering me up kitty I’ll have extra treats for you next time,” Marinette reached over placing a hand on one of cheeks and placing a short kiss on the other. Before heading down to her room leaving a frazzled cat on her balcony. Another beep came from his ring shocking him from his position and leading to his bounding away, she kissed him, it was on the cheek but she kissed him and he liked it, a lot more then he was willing to admit at this point in time cause he was still mad that she had the audacity to jump off a building! But lord! She kissed him! But Marinette was just a friend, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys short chapter today, this one wasn’t originally part of my plan but I felt the story line needed something and I think it’ll make the ending better! Anyways please enjoy!

Adrien paced back and forth in front of the large widows that adorned his room. He was relatively silent which to plagg was pretty odd behavior.   
“Hey kid, why don’t you save you energy for patrol,” plagg called drawing the boys attention for a millisecond before he fell back against the sofa running his hands down his face.  
“Is this about that bakery girl, I thought she was just a friend,” plagg new that wasn’t the case but as much times as Adrien claimed it to be the case and for this just friend to be ladyluck herself, plagg new that he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass.   
“Well yeah, Marinette is a friend a great friend,but I can’t get her out of my head lately it’s honestly driving me crazy?”  
“So are you admitting you have feeling for her then,”  
“Well that’s not exactly it, I’m just saying that I’m curious.”  
“Curious as to what exactly?”   
“Curious about everything!” Adrien said jumping up from his seat. “I’ve been friends with her for a year now and barely know anything about her, isn’t that kind of weird!” Adrien spoke more to himself then to plagg but continued none the less. Plagg watched as the frazzled boy ranted an amused smile on his face.   
“I mean Marinette is an amazing person, she smart and creative, she always helps people, but she’s also sarcastic and a little crazy but a good crazy! And she’s cute anyone could see that, but it seems like even nino knows more about her than me! How is that fair! “ Adrien huffed and plagg chuckled at his chosens episode.  
“If it wasn’t for chat noir, I’d only know as much as anyone else in class, is that all I am to her just another classmate,”  
“Are you expecting more?” Plagg interrupted causing Adrien to pause in thought.  
“Well it’s not that I’m expecting more but I want more, what does she do behind the scenes why does she act the way she does, how come when I catch her eyes I can’t look away,”  
“Are we still talking about Marinette?”  
“Of course who else would I be talking about?”  
“Well sounds like a lot the same questions you ask about ladybug,” Adrien didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t really thought of ladybug since the last patrol. He had been so focused on helping Marinette. No that wasn’t the case he just in general been thinking of her.   
“Plagg get some cheese, we’re going out.”

 

Marinette stood on her balcony watering her plants, Chat kept his word and the small plant he broke he replaced. Marinette chuckled shaking her head at the memory of him presenting it to her.   
“Chat is that you, I told you to knock when you got here,” Marinette said opening the hatch to her balcony and climbing out. Chat placed the extravagant and much larger pot of peony flowers on the ledge where the old pot had been.  
“Ta-da see princess a cat always keeps his word,” he said valiantly showing off the plant vanna white style.  
“Chat you broke a tiny plant, flowers aren’t cheap,” Chat deflated,  
“You don’t like them? I could get you something else?”  
“No!” Marinette spoke and sighed, “I mean no it’s not that I dislike them, peonies are one of my favorites! I just meant your replacement is way more of value then the tiny plant you broke.”  
“Princess you deserve so much more than this! “  
“What am I going to do with you kitty, your the one helping me out and you bring me this? Just how am I supposed to repay you?”  
“First of all I’m not asking for something in return, second you give me plenty of pastries for helping you, third you’ve done so much already you deserve something grand.” Marinette sighed again, good naturally of course before a smile graced her lips.  
“Alright, But you’re not leaving without a taking home some extra pastries tonight,”  
“You know princess they say if you feed a stray they keep coming back,”  
“I think we’re way past that,”   
Marinette admire one of the blooming flowers, tikki had given her so much teasing about her late nights with chat, but to be honest she didn’t mind Chat was a great friend to lady bug and Marinette, and the fact that he enjoyed spending time with her regardless of if she had the mask on or not, was something that made her heart swell. Maybe Chat was a bit of a flirt, and maybe sometimes she flirted back but was there anything wrong with that! She wondered what that cat was up to. She didn’t have to think very long when she heard him land behind her. Maybe it was because she was ladybug and he was her partner, but she always knew when he was there.   
“I thought we agreed no practice tonight kitty.” Marinette continued tending her plants but never got a response. She was about to turn and face him when she felt his presence directly behind her and she froze. A gloved hand reached out from around her toying with one of the flowers. Marinette watched silently as the flower was plucked from the bunch then taken up and placed behind her ear. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. This was different, new, kinda odd, but also not. She finally took to turning around to face him. Oh boy was he a lot closer then she thought.   
“Chat is everything okay,” she asked, he had a somber look on his face, like he was asking himself questions he already had the answer to.   
“Princess,” he called but nothing followed after.  
“Yes?” Adrien thought and thought about how he wanted to approach this new obstacle.   
“You know, I’m always here to help you, and the rehearsals have honestly been extremely entertaining on my part.” Marinette’s stomach grew with butterflies and she nodded her head gesturing for him to continue.   
“Do you think you could help me out now?” Marinette was confused but answered none the less.   
“Of course Chat, ill always be there for you,” Adrien hesitated but his exterior remained cool, he wanted to know, he had to know.  
“The second to last scene of the play,” he spoke softly, It took Marinette a second to realize what he was speaking about, but as soon as she realized she grew red to the top of her ears!   
“If you want to stop just tell me and I’ll leave.” She panicked for half a second, was he joking! But when he placed a hand below her chin tilting her head up her eyes met his and the look in his eyes showed nothing but seriousness. Her mind was going a million miles and hour when a quick thought of Adrien popped in her head, she had spent so much time dedicated to him, and she knew her feeling were genuine, but she couldn’t find herself to push chat away, she found herself okay, if not completely willing in this situation. In the mists of her thoughts, Chat had leaned down and was millimeters always from her lips,   
“Chat,” she spoke and he stopped ready to pull back before she spoke again, “you’re so slow,” he chuckled   
“You’re supposed to be in a sleep spell remember, you can’t talk,” he spoke softly at the close proximity they were at.   
“I’m the prince here remember,”  
“But to me your a princess,”  
“Are you going to kiss me or n-“ the rest of her sentence was lost when Chat pulled her in letting his lips meet hers. Is was soft and sweet, nothing intense but enough to make both teens melt. And when he pulled away he let his for head rest against hers neither of them opening their eyes yet. The stood only for a minute before chat left a chaste kiss on her nose calling a   
“Thanks Princess,” causing Marinette to open her eyes just as Chat bounded off.   
Marinette covered her burning blush with her hands,  
“What just happened,” if tikki was there she was sure she would’ve said, ‘chat noir kissed you, you kissed chat noir,’ but tikki was down stairs asleep and Marinette was left alone on her balcony to relish the scene that just unfolded. Man that cat is gonna get it when she sees him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update the past week has been pretty busy! Short chapter today, but I’ll try to catch back up the next chapter for sure everything is gonna start falling into place so be ready!

Monday of the final week before the play, Marinette had a pep in her step, she was ready to take on the world, bring on the akuma, bring on Chloe, hell! Bring on Adrien! She can do it all. She was up early Chat made her realize that if she was going to do this play she might as well have fun. And frankly with her feelings for chat being more prominent, Marinette felt maybe she’d could calm down the theatrics around Adrien finally, not that her feeling for Adrien were entirely gone, and chat never specified what his intentions were, but she figured, like the play, she let it run it’s course.   
Marinette climbed the stairs of the school meeting her group of friends.   
“Wow Marinette, on time, is the world ending or am I still sleeping,” Alya said to the approaching girl,  
“Are you saying I’m the girl of your dreams?” She quickly quipped back laughing.   
“You caught me I’m absolutely smitten.”   
“Hey, my names nino, your boyfriend in case you forgot,” nino called joining in causing the girls to laugh harder.  
Adrien chuckled watching the rebuttal happened, he always loved seeing Marinette this way, confident and sassy. He had to make an effort to get close to her as Adrien and not just chat noir.  
“Kid don’t you think it’s a little deceiving to trying and get her to like two people.” Adrien recalled the conversation he had with plagg the night before.   
“It’s not two people it’s just me.”  
“I know that’s the case but she doesn’t. “  
“Not yet, and maybe not soon, but if I want her to like me, I want her to like all of me, if the day comes where I reveal myself I don’t want her to be disappointed. “  
He wasn’t going to try and be romantically involved with her on both sides of the mask, not the they were that way in general, but things could change, but on the off chance the reveal happens she could become stand offish around Chat like she is to Adrien, and he really didn’t want that.   
“Hey Marinette, since it’s the last week of the play, I thought we should get together again and practice,” Adrien said as they were heading inside.   
“Yeah! That’s a good idea, are you free today?” Alya eyed to bluenette curiously.   
“Yup I’m free all after school today. “  
“Great let’s meet up at lunch to figure out the details,” Adrien nodded smiling before reaching his seat with nino.   
Alya pulled Marinette close whispering to her,  
“Girl what was that?”  
“What was what?” Marinette asked confused,  
“You talking to Adrien like you don’t have a massive crush on him?” The girl whisper yelled,  
“I guess I had a revelation over the weekend,”she said shrugging.  
“So what your over him,” she asked incredulously,  
“No, it’s not that, I just think I need to be more aware of everything,”  
“What does that mean,”  
“I’m not all to sure yet, but when I find out I’ll let you know,”  
“Your crazy girl, but I’ll take this as progress,” 

At lunch Adrien and marinette met at a table, Alya and nino had “last minute lunch errand,” leaving the two teens to themselves.  
“Alright so we went to my place last time, should we go to yours then,” Marinette offered as she pulled out her lunch.   
“Yeah I think I can manage that I’ll just have to notify Natalie,”  
“Is your father going to be okay with me coming over?”   
“He knows about the play so if I tell him it’s for practice he shouldn’t be to bothered,” Adrien said picking at his salad.   
“Oh is he going to come and watch then?”  
“Ah no actually, he’s going out of town for that day for a business meeting.”  
“What but your one of the leads, can be not reschedule?” Marinette heard of adriens father being quite the stickler, but there has to be some point of compromise right?  
“Well I haven’t told him my part, actually he doesn’t even know that the roles have been switched around from the original play,”  
“You mean you haven’t told him your playing the princess?”  
“It’s not that I think he would be upset about my role, more as I think for keeping the Adrien agreste image, he send some makeup artist and kind of take over, where as I just want this to be me and my classmates work,”  
“I understand Adrien, but I think you should at least ask him if he can attend, he’s your father and he should see how hard you’ve worked on your own,”  
“Thanks Marinette, maybe I’ll come up with a plan to ask him,” Marinette hipped up from her seat,  
“That’s a great idea we can think of the perfect way when we practice later!”  
Adrien chuckled at the girls enthusiasm, seriously how did it take this long for her to catch his eye. Even with him being barely a friend, she saw the indifferent feelings he had about his father not coming, he didn’t say that it was an issue, but she felt that it wasn’t right and was willing to help him approach his father regardless of him being her favorite designer too! Marinette is amazing, she really is our everyday ladybug!


	8. UPDATE

Hey guys! It’s been a hot minute, just wanted to fill you Guys in! I have not forgot this story I just recently got a new job so updated might come a little slower. I am working on the next chapter so hopefully it’ll be up soon! Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9

School went by in a breeze, no akuma attacks, Chloe’s behavior was subdued for the most part , things just seemed to be in favor of Marinette today, so when class was let out and it was time to meet up with Adrien, Marinette barely had a nervous bone in her body. Marinette traveled down the school steps just as Adrien was saying bye to nino.  
“Hey adrien ready to practice?”   
“Hey mari! I’m ready, but I asked my driver not to pick us up so we could walk is that okay,”  
“Of course it is. You may not know this but I have great stamina! As long as your going to be okay?” Adrien scoffed at her comment as they started to walk towards the agreste mansion.  
“Are you saying I’m weak?” He challenged  
“I’m not saying your weak, just maybe not as strong as me,” Marinette quipped proudly causing Adrien to bark out a laugh,  
“Okay dupain-cheng, last time I checked, I fence, and I do modeling, you don’t get this physique with out exercise, (not to mention I’m Chat noir) and what is it you do?”  
“Well agreste, If you must know. The bakery requires some tough Manuel labor,   
And after all the taste testing and sweets I eat, if I didn’t work out, I’d be bigger than the a hot air balloon! So that is what I do!”  
“Hmmm sounds average,” ooh that sounded like a challenge didn’t it, and Marinette is not one to back down from a challenge.   
“Well then, why don’t we have ourselves a little race then?” Marinette smirked.   
“Your on!”  
“First one to the mansion then?”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Adrien said getting in a stance to sprint.  
“Want me to carry your back pack for you, id feel bad if I left you so far behind.”  
“Just focus on keeping up little lady.” Marinette shrugged keeping the smirk on her face,  
“On your marks...get set...”

Adrien has longer legs, but Marinette was speedy which resulted in a very close tie. Both teens hunched over their knees out of breath as they stood in the doorway of the house.  
“Guess you can keep up. “ Marinette called through her deep breaths  
“Ha it was more you keeping up with me!”  
“As if agreste!”   
“Adrien.” The teens banter was interrupted as natalie came into the hall. Adrien cleared his throat standing straight trying to calm his breathing.   
“I was informed you turned your driver away, you know how your father is about you traveling on the streets with out your chauffeur.”  
“I apologize I was just-“ Adrien tried to speak but was interrupted   
“If fans or paparazzi were to see you it could not end well.what is the explanation for this ”  
“Well I-“  
“It was my fault actually!” Marinette spoke up causing Adrien to look at her incredulously. “Adrien and I are suppose to practice for the play, but I get pretty cat sick and didn’t know the way here, so Adrien showed me the directions.” Natalie eyed the girl, but nodded,  
“As long as this incident was a one time thing.”  
“It won’t happen again!” Marinette spoke.   
“Adrien, you father is planning a video call in two hours to discuss your upcoming shoot, please be prepared.” Adrien nodded, as Natalie took her leave and the teens heading up stairs.   
“Marinette you didn’t have to take the blame like that. “  
“It’s fine, plus you have enough on your plate to be stressed over getting to walk home. “ Marinette spoke as she took in the surrounds of the giant room before her. Adrien felt touched, he had to think of a way to give back to Marinette for all the amazing things she does.   
“Well why don’t we get started today   
Practicing ,” Adrien spoke bringing Marinette back from her awe as she took in every detail of the room.   
“Sounds like a good idea. “ she spoke making herself a seat on the sofa.   
Practice seemed to have a different outcome than the previous parts of Marinette’s day. She huffed and plopped rather roughly down on the couch after messing up her line for the umpteenth time.  
“I don’t get it I was doing so well,” she mumbled, chat noir had gone over this with her and she had got it.   
“It’s okay mari, your still a lot farther then where we were when we started.” Adrien said sitting next to her.  
“Maybe we should take a quick break I’ll tell the chefs to send up some snacks and drinks,” he said patting her knee before getting up to head out the room. Marinette stared at her rested knee that Adrien had touched. There was know doubt in her mind anymore that she had feelings for chat noir, but Her feeling for Adrien hadn’t just up and left, and though she thought with Chat clouding her mind and bringing less attention to Adrien, maybe she had a chance to be semi normal with him, but she was still struggling. Marinette groaned Running her down her face as Adrien return with a tray of assorted treats and two glasses.   
“Hey don’t stress to much, we’ll figure it out.”   
“I know I know, it’s just I find so many things to be nervous about. I really don’t want to mess up. “ Marinette said as she looked down at her fiddling hands in her lap.   
“Then don’t think about the audience just focus on me, heck there isn’t even an audience here it’s just us alone.” Adrien tried consoling her but she didn’t seem to be having it.   
“That’s just it, I’m not nervous about the audience, well that’s not true I am, but I’m nervous because it is you,” Adrien felt a pang in his chest and he deflated.   
“Oh I’m sorry,” he spoke trying not to sound dejected but it didn’t work.   
“Ugh no, your misunderstanding, Adrien, I really... think highly of you. Your an important person to me, and I want to be seen in a good way in front of you, and really don’t want to make a fool of myself and more importantly you on stage.”  
Adrien didn’t reply to her right away. Instead he shocked her by wrapping her in a tight embrace.   
“Marinette, there are not enough words in the French dictionary to express everything I want to convey to you.”  
Marinette didn’t know what to do. “You are such an amazing person, you think about others and you see things almost everybody can be to blind to see sometimes, you brave and persistent, you’ve even helped me in more ways then I can count and you have so many good qualities we’d be here forever if I were to list all of them.” Adrien sat back to look Marinette in the eye. “The thing is your all that and more but us, we’re still people, we still have our faults and the only thing we can do with them is pick ourselves up and keep going. So who cares if it’s me who cares whose sitting in the seats, let’s just focus on having fun and making memories, because even if we do mess up we can wing it and have a good story to tell,” Marinette heart swelled with pride and affection. Adrien was right. Maybe the reason she was able to practice so easily with Chat was because it was just having fun, of course she took it seriously but it was just something for her and chat.   
Marinette broke into a huge smile,  
“Thank you Adrien, your right, but before we continue practicing there’s one more thing I need to help you with and I think I have the perfect idea on how to do it.” Adrien looked at Marinette incredulously the devious look causing him a nervous excitement.   
“What’s going on in that head of yours dupain-Cheng?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Ready?” Marinette asked  
“I don’t know mari maybe this isn’t the best idea, he could ban you from the mansion,” Adrien looked at the tablet in his hands.  
“Adrien, sometimes it takes people getting akumatized. Other times it just takes people to take a look in the mirror, I know your tired of talking to a screen, your voice needs to be heard to,” Adrien struggles with his thoughts when a knock came at the door. It was Natalie, they both knew because she had came In earlier reminding Adrien of the video call with his father.   
“It’s now or never,” Marinette spoke rising from her seat of the couch and heading to the door but a hand stopped her,  
“Mari, I’m... crap I’m scared.” Adrien let the words rush out his mouth embarrassed to admit them but not wanting to teeter on being truthful. Another knock resounded on the door before Natalie stepped in.   
“Adrien your father is waiting to speak with you, please come to the office.” Adrien nodded as she closed the door leaving the teens alone once more.  
“Adrien you said so yourself, we’re human, we have our weaknesses.It’s okay to be afraid but we over come our fears by heading them straight on, and I’ll be right here with you to support you along the way! So be scared and do it anyways!”  
Adrien stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him.  
“What,” He mumble  
“I said be scared and do it anyways.” The look of determination seemed all to familiar and everything seemed to stop. Pig tails seemed to have red ribbons tied from them. Pink capris turn to red tights, blue eyes seemed to clash with red and black, and black studded earrings gleamed with a cherry sheen. Everything that once was seemed to differ ever so slightly, nights spent on balconies and running on rooftops, giggles at puns and heard from the seat behind him, little quips that seemed to fall like puzzle pieces on a beautiful canvas, two names that matched on girl, one beautiful selfless, amazing girl. A girl that was still staring at him expectantly, he gave a curt a nod. And the girl took it as cue as she marched out the door. Marinette was ladybug. Adrien chuckled at his reflection on the black screen on the tablet. God was blind.   
“Well, guess the cats out of the bag huh kid.” Speaking of gods.  
“So if that’s your what your coming up with, it must be true.”  
“I could tell from the look on your face something clicked, there’d be no getting it out of your head if I tried. “  
“I have to tell her. “ Adrien spoke.   
“Yeah kid I know but maybe think it through at least a little, theres another person to this mess too,”  
“Thanks plagg, I probably would’ve rushed into it to be honest, I’m glad to have you as my Kwami.”   
“Alright, Alright, I get you found the love of your life or whatever but there’s no need to be all sentimental, save the cheese for my snacks,” Adrien chuckled and the screen little up with a video call bringing Adrien back to the task at hand. With a deep breath Adrien answered the call.   
“Ready?” Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the blunette staring back him through the screen. You know what, to all be damned, nothing could spoil this high, and with this girl being on his side, Adrien could take on the world, his father included.   
“Ready!” Marinette turned the tablet showing a door in front of her as her hand came into view knocking. There was a muffled ‘enter’ from the other side and Adrien heard Marinette a deep breath as she opened the door showing Natalie and a similar tablet in her hands with the face of their target, Gabriel agreste.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh my god! Seriously?” Alya questioned  
“Yup! And his face was priceless!” Marinette stood tall as she told her antics Adrien beside her trying not to burst into laughter.   
“Yo dudes what’s going on,” nino called as he came to join the group.   
“Marinette was just telling me how her and Adrien gave his dad an aneurysm!” Alya justified causing nino to look slightly horrified so Adrien picked up.  
“Not literally, well maybe a little, Mari thought it was a good idea to let him in on what it’s like to live the lifestyle I’ve been dealt.” Marinette giggles as Adrien spoke,  
“So we decided when he would video chat me instead of me standing in front of Natalie while she held a tablet Marinette would and I would mimick them and she’d hold a tablet with a video call from me,”  
“So you guys were just a to tablets talking to each other?” Nino asked and Adrien nodded.  
“He was not happy in the slightest, but I told him this is what I deal with on a daily basis and if I had to deal with it then I shouldn’t be the only one,”  
“Dang bro, I’m super proud of you, and honestly surprised your not looked away in a tower,”   
“Wanna know the best part?” Marinette jumped excitedly and nino cues for her to go on, so she pulled the stage curtain just a peak, and pointed to the third row and low and behold, a stoned face, lit be the screen of tablet pole through the audience showing to be none other then Gabriel agreste.   
“Whoa he managed to come! This is like the second time I’ve seen him in person!” Nino called  
“Girl how are you not freaking out!” Alya elbowed Marinette as she spoke.   
“I am, on the inside. But the thing is I really want this night to be about us, I want to have fun.” Tonight was finally the night of the play, Marinette and everyone were dressed in the costumes and makeup and the play was moments away from starting. Marinette looked out at the crowed and saw friends and family alike.   
“How you feeling?” Adrien spoke from behind her as he looked over to see the crowd as well,  
“I’m staying calm, well trying to that is.”  
“You’ll do great we’ve practiced and like I said if need be wing it!”  
“Thanks Adrien, I really owe you, but it is hard to take you seriously in a dress and lipstick.”  
“Excuse me? I look fabulous!” He retorted  
“Haha I didn’t say you didn’t, I’m just not sure the lipstick is quite your color,”  
“Oh really, maybe you should try it on then,” Adrien quipped as he titled her head up to hers causing Marinette’s heart beat to quicken. The sense of deja vu slightly hitting Marinette but left as soon as it came as her attention was drawn by the curtains being pulled open and the director making her way to the stage.  
“Looks like that our cue.” Adrien called before making his way to the side stage getting ready for the first act.   
The play was going smoothly, Marinette kept the stuttering to the absolute bare minimum, and she was having fun, her scenes with Alya were probably the hardest with them trying to laugh at each other. Well it was the hardest up until the last few scenes,   
“I can’t believe I get to witness my otp in front of my eyes.” Alya spoke excitedly to Marinette as they watched adrien’s scene from the side,  
“What are you talking about,” Marinette questioned.  
“Dude did you forget the next scene is the kiss scene, omg your going to kiss Adrien in front of your parents! Holy cow! Your going to kiss him in front of his dad!”  
Marinette didn’t answer, she and Adrien had blushed when the scene came up in practice and had decided to come back to it if they needed. Oh god, why did she have Adrien invite his dad!? No, she could do this right? I mean she’s done crazier things right! The curtain closed and they started setting the backdrop for the next scene.   
“Hey mari are you okay?” Adrien called as he reached the side of the stage but he didn’t get a response.   
“Uh I might have freaked her out,” Alya spoke up,  
“What? Mari what’s wrong?”  
“I kind of mentioned the kiss scene next and she went into this state,” Adrien recalled the next scene and a heat rose to his cheeks, it’s not the first time kissing her and god he hopes it’s not the last, but it is in front of a lot of people.   
“Mari, hey look it’s just us out there, just you and me, like in my room when we were practicing.” Adrien tried to calm the girl in front of him and nervous eyes met his,  
“But we never practiced this scene,” marinette explained  
“Well no we didn’t but that doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a kiss right?” Marinette contemplated the frown on her face set,  
“But...you don’t like me that way,” Adrien was shocked and stared at the girl before him,   
“Marinette I-  
“Hey kids the scenes about to start, Adrien get you damsel face set and Marinette really boost that brave prince attitude! Chop chop,” the director called.   
“Adrien, I don’t know if this is- I can’t, I mean I can’t be brave right now!” Ugh there wasn’t any time to figure this out.   
“You know what, someone once told me that being brave and being stupid are pretty damn close!” Marinette’s eyes widen   
“Wha-“ before Marinette could fully get her statement out, Adrien place a hand on the small of her back pulling her close, placing his other hand behind her neck and pressing his lips firmly against hers. For a moment the teens were lost in there own world. Thank god other wise they would have heard Alya’s high pitched squeal at the scene in front of her. Adrien pulled away slowly the euphoria between them still high.   
“See you on the stage my lady!” Adrien ran to take his position, leaving a gaping girl behind him stuttering at a loss for words.   
“Y-you, you... YOU STUPID CAT!” She called as the blush took over her cheeks. She could hear his chuckle as he went to the stage Making her fume as Alya trying to calm her enough to be ready to go on the stage. 

“Congrats Marinette the play went off with out a hitch!” The little god float above the girls head as she lay in her bed.  
“Thanks tikki, it feels like the last few weeks have gone on for forever yet only lasted a seconds. I still can’t believe that mangy cat,” after the play Adrien and Marinette has sat aside talking about how she basically outted herself and he followed along.   
“I’m surprised it took you guys this long you guys have been close many times!” Marinette rolled her eyes and a knock resounded from the sky light above her.   
“Speak of the devil and he shall come.” She called tikki giggling at her comment.   
Making her way out to the balcony she called out   
“Haven’t you had enough fun for one day chat noir. “ she called but instead of meeting the greens eyes she found seeking she was met with a floral red in a large bouquet or roses.   
“Who says the fun ever has to end, huh princess?” Marinette rolled her eyes once again taking the flowers so she could finally catch the emerald greens she loved so much.   
“What are you doing here kitty,”  
“As if i could stay away, I finally found you bug, now your never getting rid of me,”   
“You know if you weren’t so cute that would be a pretty ominous saying.”  
“So your saying I’m cute!” Adrien spoke the faux cat ears a top his head perked.   
“Yeah, I guess your pretty cute,” she said giggling.   
“Well you are beautiful m’lady,” He said softly pulling her form near his resting his hands on her hips. “Marinette,” he spoke her name softly, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear,  
“Yes Adrien?”  
“I know we’re young and there will be a lot of trials ahead, and some may say it’s stupid to say this so early, but I love you and I can’t wait to tell you every day for the rest of our time together.”   
“Oh kitty I love you too, and for whatever time that is I’ll make sure to prove it to you.” The cool Paris breeze blew over head and the lights shown bright enough to be dazzling but not enough to mask the stars. The even was calm and peaceful and underneath it all, with all the predicaments over come, chat noir, ladybug, Marinette, Adrien, whatever name they chose to go by or clothes they chose to wear, a prince got their princess, and maybe the story doesn’t end with a happily ever after or a ride into the sunset, maybe the story ends with being stupid and being scared, but frankly I’d take that story any day.


End file.
